A New Found Mate
by demon's soul
Summary: Kagome gets attacked and nearly dies, and could Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Naraku have a mate that we don't know about? read and find out. chapter 6 up.
1. Mysterious Attack

A New Found Mate- Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: no i don't own Inuyasha or any other charaters mentioned in this story. well, maybe i own one or two, that's because my friends and i made them up. i hope you enjoy this random thought story. Maybe if you guys really love it, i might put a few lemons in this story. this chapter won't be too long cause all my ideas are for other chapters._

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo were sitting around the campfire as Kagome and Sango were batheing in the hotsprings. As always, Inuyasha had a hard time trying to keep Miroku from peeking at the girls, so he had to tie him up. Kagome and Sango were getting dressed, when something attacked Kagome with blinding speed.

Inuyasha's ears peerked up as he caught the scent of fresh human blood, and harsh screams coming from the hotsprings. Right away, he reconized who's blood it was._ Kagome..._ he thought as he raced toward the hotsprings, leaving Shippo and Miroku behind. He was third of a mile away from the hotsprings when he saw Sango carrying Kagome's unconcious body. "Sango, what happened?" he demanded as he stared wide eyed at the gash wound that ran down Kagome's left side, and down her leg.

"Agh... we were attacked by something. I didn't see what it was though." Sango mummbled. Inuyasha lifted his head and started to sniff the air, but didn't smell anything except the blood from Kagome's wound. "Let's get Kagome back to camp." Sango nodded in agreement.

When they got Kagome back to camp, they were completly unaware that they were being watched. From the top of the cliff that was next to them stood Naraku and his friend Hanya (yes, friend not incarnation, did i spell that right?). "Should we really be wasting our time trying to kill this fools, Naraku?" asked the young panther demon. Naraku didn't say anything. "Naraku?" "We'll leave for now if this bores you so much..." Hanya nodded and they dissapeared into a cloud of miasma.

Inuyasha was really getting worried. Kagome was getting worse by the second. Her skin has turned pale from the blood loose and her breathing was slowing down, as well as her heart beat. "We have to get her to Kaede's hut." Inuyasha demanded. "But Inuyasha, the village is a 10 day walk from here. We might not make it in time." Miroku said. "I can carry her on my back." "Inuyasha, even with your speed, it'll still take at least 4 days to get there." Even Jiraji's hut was too far from where they were.

Inuyasha and the others were afraid that they were gonna lose Kagome. Inuyasha's ears suddenly perked up. He heard some kind of chanting, but he didn't know what the words were for they were in a language he never heard before. Kagome's whole body suddenly glowed red. Her skin turned back to it's normal color and her breathing also returned to normal as the glow surrounding her body started to fade away.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha mumbled. They looked around, but saw nothing. Inuyasha's attention was brought to Kagome mumbling his name under her breath. Suddenly, they heard a rustle in the bushes. Sango grabbed her hirakastu (did i spell that right?), Then her and Miroku raced off after, what ever that was.

"Do you think that Kagome will be alright, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha did not reply. "Inuyasha?" "I hope she will." Inuyasha said under his breath. At that moment, Sango and Miroku returned. "How's she doing?" Sango asked. "Okay, I guess." Inuyasha relpied, "Did you find out what that was?" Sango and Miroku shoot their heads 'no'. "Lets try to get some sleep." Miroku suggested. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

_okay, there's the first chapter. i told you guys that it wouldn't be long. you guys probably hate me cause of this cliffy, huh? will Kagome be alright, and what was the 'thing' in the bushes exsactly? send me some reviews and i'll tell you. mwahahahaha.... im so evil. just a friendly warning, im a master of cliffies, so i'll probably end up running fron one of my friends for this. oops. i was right. i gotta run for my life now, bye. mwahahahaha...._


	2. Enter Tamiya

_Okay people, i told u all that i was gonna end up running for my life after my friends read this. (continues running for her life) im so insane mwahahahahaha. i gotta be careful cause i have an angry, well three angry youkai trying to kill me because of that cliffy i pulled on you guys. im gonna be nice and say thats not the only cliffy in this story. i know im evil. well, heres your chapter. Oh before i forget, thank you all for your reviews. _

A New Found Mate- Chapter 2

The sun slowly rose over the tops of the trees waking up everyone, except for Kagome. They all looked at Kagome, but she didn't make any movement what so ever. "Kagome, wake up." Shippo cried. Kagome didn't respond. "Oh no, she's dead!" "Don't say that Shippo!" Sango yelled. _Kagome, wake up. Please don't die..._ Inuyasha thought looking upon Kagome motionless body.

Suddenly, Kirara stood up and started to growl. "What is it Kirara?" Sango whispered. Kirara just continued to growl. Before Sango could say anything else, Kirara ran off into the forest. "Let's go!" Miroku said as he took off after Kirara, with Sango following. "Are you coming Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha shook his head 'no', and Shippo continued following Sango and Miroku.

_I'm not going to leave your side until you wake up Kagome._ Inuyasha whispered in his mind. "She's going to be fine Inuyasha." a soft voice whispered to him. "Who's there?" Inuyasha yelled. "That's not important right now, Inuyasha." a young female wolf youkai said as she stepped out from the shadows.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. She'll wake up in about an hour. It was my spell that saved her life." Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Do you know who attacked her last night?" The youkai shook her head 'no'. "I'm sorry." Before Inuyasha could say anything else, the youkai dissapeared. _She's really gonna be okay?_

At that moment, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara returned. "What was Kirara growling at, Sango" Inuyasha asked. "We don't know. What ever it was, it's still here." Sango said as Kirara continued to growl fiercly. "How's Kagome doing?" Miroku asked. "She's gonna be okay." Inuyasha whispered.

An hour passed and Kagome still hasn't woke up. _I thought she wouldv'e woken up by now._ Inuyasha complained mentaly. Just then, Kagome moaned slightly and moved a little. Moaning again, Kagome slowly opened her eyes. "Kagome! Are you alright?" Shippo asked. "I- I think so." she mummbled.

Kirara meowed happily and jumped into Kagome's arms. "Hey Kirara... uh what happened?" "You don't remember getting attacked last night, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome just gave them a blank stare. Then she looked up at Inuyasha and noticed him mouthing 'I'm glad you're okay.'

Later that day, they continued their journey. "I sense a jewal fragment, and it's really close." "Are you sure, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded her head. "I see you're awake, Kagome." a soft voice said. In less than a second, a black female wolf youkai, the same one Inuyasha saw earlier, appeared from the shadows.

"Nice to see you again Inuyasha." Inuyasha just glared at her. "You know her, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha shook his head 'no'. "Tell me who you are." Inuyasha demanded. "Fine, if it means that much to you, half-breed." she teased, causing Inuyasha to growl in anger. Inuyasha was about to launch himself at her when, "Inuyasha, sit boy." but it wasn't Kagome who said it, it was the wolf youkai, Inuyasha still slammed to the ground.

"How did you do that?" Kagome asked. "I just had to see you do it once, and I can copy it as my own move. And I have been keeping an eye on you for quite some time." "You can do that with ANY move?!" Miroku asked in disbelief. The youkai nodded her head. "That can't be possible!" Inuyasha yelled, "There's just no way! Now for the last time, who are you?" "Just call me, Tamiya." (this is one of those characters i made up if you cant tell)

"What are you doing here, Tamiya?" Miroku asked. "The truth is, I'm trying to hunt down and kill and horrible demon that killed what was left of my tribe." "Do you know his name?" "Ne. I know little of him. All I do know that he creates many incarnations to do hid bidding." "How do you plan on finding him if you don't know what he looks like?" Kagome asked. "Before he escaped when he killed my comrades, I caught the strong scent of maisma." "Naraku!" they all said at the same time. "You know who I'm talking about?" "Hai. We're trying to find him as well." Sango said.

"You fools! You really believe that you'll be able to find Naraku?" a dark voice called out to the group. They all looked up and saw a young female panther demon sitting on top of the trees. "Who are you?" Inuyasha yelled. "What does it matter to you? You won't be alive for much longer, half-breed, and that hoes for your pathetic friends too. she laughed evilly as a gust of wind blew over and she dissapeared. "She had Naraku's scent all over her!" Inuyasha growled angrilly. Tamiya's eyes narrowed into an angry glare. "She won't get away!" she growled as she ran after the panther demon.

"Wait! Tamiya come back!" Kagome called out. But Tamiya was already out of sight. "You think we should follow her?" "I don't know, Kagome." Inuyasha responded. "I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of her. " Shippo whispered. Just as when they were about to continue, they heard a harsh howl of pain coming from the direction Tamiya ran off in.

_i told you all that there was gonna be another cliffy. im so evil mwahahahaha! neither that or im insane. if you want the next chapter, i want reviews. i know im gonna be running for my life again for this one. one of my friends really hates cliffies. uh oh, angry youkai coming my way! gotta go, bye! runs for her life_


	3. Bloody Battle to the Death

_okay people, im back and with another chapter for you all. thank you surfindiva15 for your reviews, it means alot to me. im gonna be nice and try to end this chapter without a cliffy. maybe itll save my life before i turn 16.laughs crazly heres your chapter._

A New Found Mate-Chapter 3

"Inuyasha! Don't be so cold! Tamiya's in trouble, I know she is." Kagome cried in dispair. Inuyasha didn't respond. "Please." Inuyasha was finding it harder and harder to say no. "Inuyasha," Miroku said. "If that neko is allied with Naraku, she should lead us right to him." Inuyasha growled in frustration. "Why should we go after her? We don't even know her." Glaring angrily, Kagome looked Inuyasha straight in the eye and said, "Because she saved my life!"

Inuyasha looked away and growled again, "Fine." Kagome smiled. "Let's go." On their way to where the battle was taking place, something flew past them and crashed into the trees behind them. "Tamiya!" Kagome cried. Tamiya weakly stood up and growled in frustration. "Tamiya, are you okay? Where's the demon?" "Kagome get down!" Tamiya demanded. Suddenly a sharp pain went through her whole body, and she fell to her knees, revealing the same neko they saw before, with her claws covered in Kagome's blood. Luckly, her wound wasn't fatel like her last one.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried as he ran to her side. "Damn it! You're dead, neko!" "I think not, mutt! Once I take care of that half dead wolf, I'm coming after you." she said darkly. The neko rushed toward Tamiya and slashed her across the chest. There was something about the wound that seemed familiar; it glowed blue like the one Kagome had! "Don't tell me that you were the one that attacked Kagome last night?" Inuyasha growled. "Hmph. Took ya long enough to figure it out." the neko laughed.

"Oh! Before I slaughter the rest of you, I should tell you my name so you'll know who lead to your demise; Hanya." Hanya ran toward Inuyasha as she unshiethed her sword. Her eyes glowed red as she laughed evilly an she stuck her sword through Inuyasha's chest. "Inuyasha!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo cried out at once. Inuyasha groaned in pain as Hanya pushed him off of her sword. She flicked the blood off of her sword, then sheithed it as she laughed evilly.

Moaning in pain, Kagome struggled to get up as she watched Inuyasha fall to the ground; landing in a pool of blood. Sango ran to Kagome's side. "Don't try to get up, Kagome." "Agh... I'm fine." Slowly pushing himself up, Inuyasha glared angrily at Hanya. "I'm gonna kill you." "Stop!" Tamiya demanded. "This is my battle, stay out of it!"

Tamiya rushed toward Hanya, and engulfed her body in a shadow of flames. Tamiya then stuck her claws in her wound and waited for Hanya to emurge from the flames. "What is she doing?" Shippo asked in fear. At that second, Hanya jumped through the top of the inferno. "Blade of blood!" Tamiya yelled as she swong her blood covered claws at Hanya. At the last minute, Hanya pulled out her sword. She swung it in a circle, redirecting the blades right back at Tamiya.

Tamiya howled in pain as the blades tore up her body. Hanya grinned evilly as Tamiya fell to the ground. "Tamiya!" "Stay away, Kagome. That goes for all of you. Stay out of this!" Tamiya growled. "You fool! If you're gonna continue fighting like this, then it won't be any fun at all. So I'm gonna do you a favor, and end this battle now so we won't die from bordom." Hanya rushed toward Tamiya. She summoned shards of ice out of nowhere, and they pinned Tamiya to the ground.

"Tamiya!" Kagome cried as she pulled out her bow and arrow. "Stay out of this!" Tamiya yelled again. _If I don't win this battle, then my loyalty toward Kouga would have been for nothing. I promised I would help him find Naraku and kill him._

YEAH! A FLASHBACK!!!

Kouga's wolf den 2 years ago

The northern wolf tribe just left Kouga's tribe with some recrutes. Tamiya was about to follow them, when she stopped and looked back at Kouga. "Go if you want." Kouga whispered. "I don't care." Tamiya nodded and followed the northern tribe to Naraku's castle.

Naraku's Castle

"I don't like this place." Tamiya said nervously. Suddenly, Kagura appeard in front of them. ( if you seen this episode, then you all know what happens) Throughout the battle, Tamiya was trying her best to help them out. The only problem was, she was too young and didn't have enough experience to deal with this bloody battle. Kagura's dance of blades was too much for her to handle. "Tamiya, go back to Kouga, now!" the leader groaned in pain. Without even thinking it over, Tamiya ran back to the wolf den.

Later on after the battle, Tamiya went back to the castle with Kouga. Of course you all know that he was enraged to find so many of the tribe slaughtered. "I'm sorry, Brother. I should have stayed to help them." "If you didn't leave when you did, you would've died as well." " Well I promise that I will help you find whoever did this, and I will kill them."

END FLASHBACK

_I've got to keep my promise._ Tamiya struggled to get up, but Hanya placed the tip of her sword 2 inches away from Tamiya's face. Tamiya closed her eyes. Thinking that it was the end, a single tears slid down her cheek. "You're not giving up, are you? How sad." Hanya taunted. Right when Hanya was about to stab Tamiya, Inuyasha rushed in and kicked Hanya into the side of a tree. "Inuyasha... " Tamiya growled as she got up. "I know you said to stay out of it, but I owe you for saving Kagome's life."

Hanya stood up and growled angrily at Inuyasha. "You baka. That's gonna cost you your life!" Hanya rose her sword and swung it at Inuyasha's stomach, but Tamiya stepped in front of him, blocking the attack. Howling in ageny, Tamiya fell to the ground, blood spilling from her wound and mouth.

"Tamiya!" came an angry voice. They all looked up to a cliff, and saw Kouga glarring down at them. "K- Kouga?" Tamiya whispered. Kouga jumped down, and kicked Hanya into the side of a mountain. Before she hit the mountain, Hanya dissapeared into a gust of wind.

"What are you waiting for? Go after her!" Kouga yelled angrily. Growling in anger, Inuyasha went after Hanya with his friends following. _Not again._ Kouga thought. "I'm sorry, Kouga. agh.. I tried my best." Kouga sat down next to her, and gently placed his left hand under her head. "Shh... it's not your fault. I shouldn't have let you go off on your own." Tamiya laughed weakly. "Don't even say that, Kouga. It was my choice."

Before Kouga could say anything else, Tamiya groaned in pain and died in Kouga's arms. With tears in his eyes, Kouga gently picked up her lifeless body and burried her. _Forgive me, Tamiya. I should have been there with you. I promise I'll avenge your death. Whatever it takes... I'll avenge you._

_Okay there's chapter 3. i know it was pretty sad, it even made me cry. i bet that Tamiya being Kouga's sister was something you wasn't expecting, huh? i know i was being a little harsh too. but at least i ended the chapter without a cliffy. im going to say that two more characters i made up are going to be introduced in chapter 4. agh... my parents are forcing me to go fishing with them in the morning, so i gotta go. im gonna die from bordom tomarrow. breaks out in tears send me reviews and ill give you more chapters. until next time, later._


	4. Naraku's New Mate

_thank u all for being so patiant.mumbles yeah right also, thank u all for your reviews. u have no idea how much it means to me. streams of anime tears oh man i forgot if i said that i was going to introduce 2 new characters in this chapter or not. well, if i did, that's going to have to wait cause i have bigger plans for this chapter. it took me a while to get this chapter together, but i think it turned out pretty good, hopefully. maybe its the special surprise i put in this chapter that made it intresting. oh and to my friend naraku fan girl89, this chapter is for you. happy b-day girl, i love u! i think that this chapter has something you all want. laughs evilly _

A New Found Mate-Chapter 4

The sky grew dark as a masive storm appeared in the blink of an eye. Not far ahead of them, Inuyasha could hear Hanya's evil laughter dissapearing into the storm. Lightning crashed down infront of them creating the perfect smoke screen for Hanya to make her escape. _Damn it all._ Inuyasha cursed mentaly. "She's gone." Miroku said. "Yeah, I can see that" Inuyasha snapped angrily.

Naraku's castle

Panting heavilly, Hanya managed to make it to Naraku's room. "I see you're still alive." Naraku teased. "No stupid wolf can beat me that easily." Hanya said darkly. Naraku turned to her with a warm smile on his face. "What's with the cheerful mood, Naraku" Naraku was about to answer, when Naraku gave a cold glare. "What is it" Hanya asked. Naraku didn't answer. Hanya then heard a sword being unsheithed from behind her.

A dark shadowy figure suddenly struck without warning, swinging it's sword at Hanya. Before Hanya had a chance to get out of the way, Naraku rushed to her and pushed her onto the floor. Hanya looked up at Naraku with a confused look in her eyes. "What do you want" Naraku growled angrily. The shadow said nothing as it disappeared without a trace.

Naraku got up, and helped Hanya to her feet. "Are you okay" Hanya nodded. "Why did you save me" Naraku didn't respond as he turned to walk away. "Hey! I asked you a question" Hanya said as she grabbed his shoulders, catching Naraku off guard. Naraku sighed and grabbed Hanya's hand. "Because I love you." Hanya's eyes widened, then narrowed into a soft gaze.

"Are you serious" Hanya asked. Naraku answered her with a soft and meaningful kiss. Instead of resisting, like Naraku thought she would, Hanya wrapped her arms around Naraku's neck and deepened the kiss. Naraku started to kiss his way down Hanya's neck, gaining a soft gasp from Hanya. Suddenly, Naraku stopped himself before he lost control. "I'm sorry, Hanya." Naraku whispered. "I don't know why you're appoligizing, Naraku." Hanya laughed. Naraku gazed at her with lust filled eyes. "You don't mind" he asked. Hanya shook her head.

Naraku wrapped his arms around Hanya's waist, and whispered in her ear, _will you be my mate?_ Without even thinking, Hanya nodded her head and whispered "I thought you would never ask." Slipping his right hand inside her dark blue shirt, Naraku sank his fangs where her neck and shoulder joined, causing Hanya to moan in pain. Naraku lifted his fangs and kissed where he had marked her, then gently laied her ontop of the bed.

Naraku opened her shirt and slowly slipped it off her shoulders. Hanya grabbed Naraku's shoulders and shoved her lips to his. Naraku rested his hand ontop of Hanya's right breast as he slipped his tongue inside Hanya's mouth, wagging a war with Hanya's tongue. Hanya moaned in his mouth as she grabbed Naraku's shirt and slipped it off.

Naraku started to kiss his way down Hanya's neck, then her chest, until her reached her breasts. He squeezed her right breast as he sucked on her left nipple. Hanya snuck her left hand down the knot of Naraku's pant. She untied it and slipped his pants off, and Naraku did the same. "Naraku." Hanya moaned. "What is it" he asked. Hanya gave him a evil glare as she grabbed his shoulders and slipped him over so she was ontop.

"What was up with that" he asked. Hanya just smiled mischiviously and said "Nothing. I just want to have some fun." Hanya kissed her way down his chest. Naraku thought that she was going to stop, but she had no intention of letting him off that easily. She continued kissing her way down until she reached his penis. Hanya looked up at Naraku and gave him an evil smile, and started to suck on the head of his penis, causing Naraku to moan at the pleasure she was giving him.

Hanya stopped so Naraku could remove her pants. A slight breeze blew in from the window causing Hanya to shiver. Naraku pushed himself up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down to the bed. "What's wrong? Couldn't take it" Hanya taunted playfully. Naraku glared evilly as he pinned her down. "Acually, I was enjoying that."

Naraku started sucking on her nipple again as he began to pump his penis inside Hanya's ready entrance. Tears started streaming down her face as he thrusted harder and faster. "Nar..a..ku." she managed to say. Naraku leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, to keep her from moaning. Hanya used her hand to lift Naraku's head up so she could gaze in his fiery red eyes"Is this too much for you" Naraku taunted. Hanya just panted heavilly as she bucked her hips up, causing Naraku to go deeper. "Not quite."

As they both reached their climax, Naraku's pase started to slow down. With both of them screaming eachothers names, Hanya quickly lost control and bit Naraku where the neck and shoulder joined, causing Naraku to moan in pain. Giving her one final thrust, Naraku collapsed beside Hanya, both of them panting heavilly.

"Was it too painful" Naraku asked. "No." Hanya lied, slightly out of breath. Naraku knew that she was lieing, but decided to ignore it. Naraku pulled the blanket over them, and they fell asleep in eachothers embrace.

_okay, there's the first of many lemons i have planed. personly, i think i suck at writing lemons! oh well. ill get better over time. i just hope that i can do a good job on the one most of you want for my yu-gi-oh story. well, you know what im about to say. if you want another chapter, i want some reviews. it would make a nice b-day present. opps, inuyasha's on. gotta go. mutt-face, here i come! screams insanly _


	5. A Haunting Past

_okay ill make this short, thank u all for your reviews. and your welcome Naraku fan girl89, u know i love ya. im gonna do something new here and add in some pictures for u to enjoy, but that wont be until the next chapter cuase i couldnt find many good ones for this chapter. anyways, heres your chapter._

Asuka: i know im probably gonna get my ass kicked for setting my Sesshy up with someone else, so im just gonna get a head start in running for my life.

Sesshy: ASUKA!

Askua: see? i told u. see ya. runs for her life WAIT! im part saiyan, i should be flying!

A New Found Mate-Chapter 5

Everynight, Sesshomaru's dreams are a constaint reminder of a brutal past. It always was the same: flames engulfing a village, people screaming and shouting, and losing the only youkai he ever loved.

65 years ago

For about 11 years, he lived in a quiet and peaceful village. When he was 5, he got seperated from his father during the battle against the panther demon tribe. When he was trying to escape the panthers, he took a major blow to the head, causing him to lose most of his memory, but that's getting off the subject.

He was about 16 years old when he was reunited with an old friend, but not in the way you'd expecet. The ske grew dark, and a whirlwind appeared infront of Sesshomaru.

"I finaly found you, Lord Sesshomaru." came a voice from inside the whirlwind.

The wind subsided and a black female inu youkai stood before him.

"W- who are you?" Sesshomaru asked. The youkai seemed surprised at his question.

"Hm...I shouldn't be surprised that you don't remember me." she said in a qiuet whisper.

She stepped toward him and mumbled a spell in japanese, and placed her right hand on his forehead. Sesshoamru backed away and rubbed his forehead.

"H-Hikaru, is that you?" he asked. Hikaru nodded her head and smiled.

"I see that my spells can still effect you, seeing that you remember me again."

Sesshomaru looked really upset. _I can't believe that I was raised by mortals._ he thought bitterly.

"It's not your fault, Lord Sesshomaru."

"I wish that you would stop reading my mind, Hikaru." Hikaru just laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You haven't changed a bit, but nows not the time. We have to go, the pather demon tribe are looking for you." Sesshomaru growled when he heard that.

He knew that he didn't stand a chance with his lack off training. Right when they were anout to leave, a harsh scream was heard from the village. Remembering how they took him in, despite the fact that he was youkai, he couldn't help but fear for their lives. He was about to rush to the village, but Hikaru grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" Hikaru asked. Sesshomaru didn't respond.

Without thinking, he wrapped his hand around her wrist, andpulled her into a tight embrace.

"My Lord, what are you doing?" she asked in a trembling voice.

_Hikaru...I know you're reading my mind right now. It's time that you know that I have long to make you my mate._

Hikaru gasped in surprise. They have not seen eachother in more than a decade. Why would he want someone he barley remembered? Not that she didn't mind, she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life at his side.

"Are you serious?" Hikaru asked in a low whisper.

Sesshomaru answered her with a soft and meaningful kiss. They quickly broke the kiss when the village burst into flames. Sesshomaru growled angrily when he saw who was behind the attack; the panther youkais'.

"Those bastards!" he growled. His eyes slowly started to flash red as one by one, the humans that treated him no different than themselves were being slaughtered.

"Sesshomaru!" Hiakru yelled as she grabbed the front of his shirt. "Don't waste your life on these nekos'! I'll fight them off while you escape! You're not strong enough to take them on."

Sesshomaru's eyes went back to gold as he took her in his arms. "Hikaru, I won't let you face them alone."

"Is this 'concern' I hear in your voice?" she taunted, causing Sesshomaru to growl in frustration. "I'll be fine, go."

"No! I won't leave you!"

Not having nothing else in mind, Hikaru wrapped her arms around his waist and teleported them to the westen lands castle. Sesshomaru looked around and relized that they were in his room.

_I'm home..._Sesshomaru looked back at Hikaru and noticed that there was a guilty look on her face. "What's wrong, Hikaru?"

Hiakru closed her eyes. Sesshomaru was about to ask again what was wrong, but Hikaru cut him off with a forcefull kiss. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Hikaru then pulled away. with her eyes still closed.

"What's wrong?" he repeated.

"I'm sorry, Sesshy..." she answered with tears streaming down her face.

"What are y-" Sesshomaru was cut off when Hikaru pushed him toward the bed. She slowly opened her eyes; they have turned from gold to glowing blue; and Sesshomaru was finding it hard to stay awake.

_Damn, it's her sleep spell...but why?_

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you."

He was about to yell at her for reading his mind again, but the spell over powered him and he collaped on the bed.

_Forgive me Sesshy..._Hikaru gazed upon his sleeping form and smiled; he looked so sweet and innocent. (Sesshomaru 'innocent', can you imagine that?) _I'll be back._ She took one last look at him and made her way back to the village.

The flames have started to die down when she arrived. Mountains of corpses were scattered throughout the village, and the nekos' were nowhere to be found.

_Damn, where did they go?_ Hikaru thought as she walked through the village entrence.

"Found her!" came an angry hiss. Hikaru looked behind her and found her target.

3 hours later, Sesshomaru awoke with a punding headache. _damn these side-effects of her stupid spells._ he thought rubbing his head.

He tried to get up, but was unsuccessful; for as soon as he got up, he fell back on the bed. He looked around for Hikaru, but didn't see her.

_oh shit! she didn't go back, did she?_

Forgetting about his headache or how dizzy he felt, he shot up and made his way back to the village. When he arrived at the village, it was compleatly burned out.

"Hikaru! Where are you?" he called out, but there was no answer.

As he looked around, he discovered one dead body after another.Then he found the bodies of the village elders; which were the very ones that took him in as a child. He was about to continue his search, when he felt something under his foot. When he lifted his foot, there was a gold locket laying in the dirt; the same gold locket he remembered Hikaru wearing before.

_oh my god, no!_ he fell to his knees and plucked the locked from the dirt.

When he opened it, there were 2 small pictures of himself and Hikaru as kids inside.

"Why did you go off alone? Why did it have to come to this?"

Tears formed in his eyes, as he threw his head back and called out his lover's name. Dark clouds formed over head, as rain drops fell upon his face joining with the stream of tears running down his cheeks.

Before anything else happened, Sesshomaru awoke from his dream; dripping in a cold sweat.

_same dream, again and again._ he thought as he looked over to find Rin sleeping soundly under his arm.

He rached under his shirt and pulled out Hikaru's gold locket. He opened it and looked at the pictures inside. When he heard Rin moaning in her sleep, he lipped the locket back in his shirt and went back to sleep.

_i want some reviews if im gonna continue here. thats akk i have to say. i said that there wouldnt be that many pictures in this chapter, so stop glaring at me!_

Asuka: is he gone? sighs of relief I LIVE!

Sesshy: not for long...

Asuka: how did u find me so fast?

Hanya: laughs evilly

Asuka: HANYA!

Hanya: see ya.

Sesshy: glares Asuka

Asuka: u wouldnt hurt me, would u? innocent look

Sesshy: dont give me that shit...


	6. chapter 6

_hey ya all. im back! i just love ya all too much to stay away. another new charater i made up will be introduced in this chapter, well maybe 2. well, heres another chapter. and no pictures, sorry._

Sesshy: I hope that you won't make a fool out of me.

Asuka: Don't worry Sesshy, I would never do that. (smiles innocently)

Sesshy: Don't give me that shit!

A New Found Mate-Chapter 6

"I don't get it. We almost had her, where did she go?" Inuyasha complained.

"Why are you still eating yourself up over this? It's not like it was your fault she got away." Kagome said. "Why don't I take a look et your wound now?"

"I thought you'd figure out by now. I heal alot faster than you do." Inuyasha growled; revealing that his wound had already dissapeared. "Besides, it wasn't that serious."

"You don't have to be like that Inuyasha." Kagome said in a whiny voice.

"Don't start crying agian, Kagome. " Inuyasha demanded.

"You make it sound like I cry all the time."

"You pretty much do."

"SIT BOY!"

Before Inuyasha could even hit the ground, Kagome got him with 6 more SITS, before she stomped off into the forest.

"What, Kagome...argh."

"Looks like you really did it this time, Inuyasha." Miroku said with a laugh.

_man...what'd I do this time?_ "Kagome!"

_the nerve of him._ Kagome thought bitterly.

Not hearing her answer, Inuyasha quickly rose to his feet and followed her into a dark forest. "Kagome? Kagome!"he yelled, but the only answer was his ecoes through out the forest. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, over here!" Kagome cried.

When Inuyasha found Kagome, she was leaning over a bloody body. "Is it alive?" he asked.

"I...I think so. She's still breathing." she studdered.

Inuyasha moved closer and knealed beside Kagome. "Wonder what happened to her."

Kagome reached out to touch her face, but Inuyasha stopped her. "What's wrong?"

"She's a youkai."

"So what? it's not like she's in any shape to try and kill us."

Before the argument got out of hand, the youaki moaned in pain, catching their attention.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kagome asked.

The youkai opened her eyes and looked up at them. "I'm just fine."

"Well, that's that." Inuyasha said as he turned to walk away.

"Sit boy." BAM once again, Inuyasha met Mr. Ground and forced to eat dirt. "Can I ask for your name?"

"Call me Asuka."

"What happened to you, Asuka?"

"That's all in the past. It no longer matters." Asuka moaned a little as she struggled to get up.

"Are you sure you're okay to move?" Kagome asked again.

"Hai. I'm fine." Asuka was starting to growl at Kagome annoying questions. "Listen to me hanyou, before I deside to kill you both, take your mate and get lost."

"My what?" You think she's my mate? You gotta be fucken kidding me!"

"Don't give me that shit! I can tell you love her by that look in your eyes."

By this time; Inuyasha's face was deep red from blushing and Kagome was standing there with a confused look on her face.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Kagome begged.

"I don't have the time, human. Later." In the blink of an eye, Asuka dissapeared.

"Um...Inuyasha? What did she mean when called me your _mate_? Inuyasha was too embarassed to answer. "Why are you blushing?"

Inuyasha quickly turned; his face was redder than it was before. _Oh shit. Now what do I do? That youkai's right, I do love Kagome. Why did she have to open her BIG mouth?_

_You think I can' t hear your thoughts, half-breed?_

Asuka's chilling voice sentshivers down his spine._ How the hell does that?_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice broke Inuyasha from the thought conversation. "What's wrong?"

"N...nothing."

Kagome knew he wasn't telling the truth. "Sit boy." BAM

"How mant times are you gonna force me to eat dirt, 'cause it doesn't taste good."

"Until you give me the truth."

"T...the whole truth?"

"What do you think?"

_Come on Hanyou. You know you want to ask her._

Inuyasha started to sweat nervously._ She's right. I shouldn't put this off any longer._ "Kagome, I...I-"

"Don't say anything." Kagome whispered.

"But-" he was quickly cut off by Kagome gently pressing her lips against his. Kagome was exspecting him to pull away, but he didn't.

The only time he pulled away was to take a breath. _I can't believe she did that!_ he thought as he took her into his arms. "Kagome, will you be my mate?"

"I thought you would never ask."

"Is that a yes?"

"What do you think?"

_I can't believe he took a mortal as his mate! He's no better than his father. This scent! It smells simular to Inuyasha._ Asuka quickly followed the scent to the western lands.

"What are you doing in my lands?" asked an icy voice. Asuka turned to the inu lord.

"Who wants to know?" Asuka growled.

When Sesshomaru saw her face, his eyes widened._ She looks like Hikaru. Who is she?_

Asuka's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Who is this _Hikaru_?"

_She can even read minds like her?_

"God damn it! Answer me!" Asuka yelled.

"Why would you want to know?"

Asuka started to growl threatenly._ This guy is starting to piss me off!_

_This youkai is testing my patiants._

"So why don't you kill me and get it over with?"

_It's obvious that I can't hide anything from her. I can tell she's probably Hikaru's recarnation._

"That's it? I'm like your old lover?"

Sesshomaru started to sweat nervously. _I wish that you'd stop doing that!_

"What's wrong? Too much for you?"

"Shut up! Why would you care?"

Asuka started to growl and she backed away slowly.

_She's so much like Hikaru. She even has her attitude...and beauty. _That last statement made Asuka's heart pound. "What's your name?"

"Asuka."

_I can tell by her scent that she's in heat. She's also reading my mind._

"I dout that you can stop me from reading your mind." she laughed.

Sesshomaru had just about enough of her back-talk. He rushed toward her and grabbed a hold of her throat. Tightening his grip, he held her in the air until her feet no longer touched the ground.

"You think you're acually harming me? Foolish youkai."

Sesshomaru growled at her insult. _How dare she call me foolish._ he thought bitterly. About to dig his poison claws in her throat, he noticed that ther was no look of fear in her eye, not even pain.

"If you have what it takes, do it." she demanded. Hearing her challange, he ladly excepted anmd dug his claws into the soft flesh._ Fool. He should know that shadow youkai's are not effected by poison._

Seeing her smileing wickedly, he knew that she was up to something. Growling frustratedly, he threw her against a group of trees that was 5 feet away from them.

Before she hit the trees, she placed her right middle and index finger on her forehead and she teleported behind Sesshomaru. "What's wrong? I thought that you was going to kill me."

"I don't wish to waste my time." she said coldly.

"Yeah fucken right. You don't want to kill me, right?" Sesshomaru twitched a little at her question. She reminded him too much of Hikaru, he couldn't kill her...even if he wanted to. "I can't believe that the great Lord Sesshomaru has developed feelings. Having that human child with you as made you go soft."

"Don't tempt me." he warned. Asuka smirked, then laughed evilly. "What's so funny?" he growled.

"It's not what I find funny, it's what I find pathetic."

Sesshomaru glared angrily and slowly approached her. Asuka closely watched his every movements, never taking her eyes from his. Asuka's face softened when she saw that she couldn't hanrm her, nor did he wish to.

"What's up with you?"_ Damn...I could've finished him off a long time ago if it wasn't for this damn heat._ When the heat took full effect, her telepotation was disabled, making it harder for her to escape if she needed to.

Sesshomaru was now 2 feet away from her and was about to place his arm around her waist, when Asuka growled and slapped him. "Don't even think about it."

"You have quite a bit of fight in you. But in your condition, I dout you can keep it up." He quickly had her pinned to the ground and Asuka had no strength to fight back. Asuka started to tremble under him, when something flew out and slashed him. Sesshomaru growled in pain as blood dripped from his wound and his eyes started to flash red.

When he looked up, there wasa silver kitsune standing infront of him, growling threatenly.

"Leave my sister alone."

Asuka looked up and smiled. "Thanks Yuki." Yuki jumped to Asuka's side and helped her up. "Let's get outta here." Yuki placed her right index and middle fingers on her forehead and they dissapeared.

_well, what do u think? was the pictures a nice touch, or not? if u liked it, ill try to find more for my upcoming chapters. send me some reviews and ill write more until then, ja ne._

Asuka: I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

Sesshy: you said you wouldn't make me look like a fool!

Asuka: that is how we met right?

Sesshy: ...

Asuka: point proven.

Sesshy: SHUT UP!

Asuka: make me.

Hanya: ohh, you shouldn't have said that."

Asuka: I just did.

Yuki: nice knowing ya.

Asuka: that's not funny.

Sesshy: come on...you know I wouldn't harm you.

Asuka: unless we're in bed.

Hanya: please don;t give him any ideas.

Asuka: that was my intention.

Yuki/Hanya: (slaps forehead and sighs heavilly)


End file.
